


Take Me Higher

by allthings



Series: starships were meant to fly [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aboard the spaceship, Aftercare, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthings/pseuds/allthings
Summary: Thor gives Loki that hug, and things escalate from there.Smut. Just smut.Part of my series "starships were meant to fly", otherwise known as "Thor & Loki bang on the spaceship".





	Take Me Higher

“I thought you said you’d hug me if I were here?” Loki, who very much was there, smirked at him.

Thor cleared the space between them in two giant strides, pulling his brother roughly to him before wrapping his meaty arms around the other man’s smaller frame. After a split second’s hesitation, Loki returned the gesture, his hands locking together in the small of Thor’s back. They stayed like that in silence for a moment, simply basking in the fact that they were both here, both alive, both real.

Then, Thor felt one of Loki’s hand drift downwards to settle on the curve of his ass, at the same time as he felt the soft brush of lips against his neck. He started, pulling back slightly, but Loki’s deceptively strong grip kept him from going too far. “What are you doing?” he ground out, staring down into the half-lidded green eyes before him.

“Something I’ve missed,” Loki responded, before darting his head up, quick as a snake, to crush his lips to Thor’s.

Thor should put a stop to this—it really wasn’t the time for it—but it was hard to argue with Loki’s tongue in his mouth and his lithe body pressed up against him. And so he kissed back, not wanting Loki to have the upper hand, because even when it came to sex they couldn’t put aside the ever-smoldering conflict between them. He ran his tongue over smooth teeth, nipped on a lower lip, tasted iron and betrayal and sin. 

When Loki broke the kiss he was disappointed; but only for a moment, for the next instant he was trailing kisses down his neck, occasionally stopping to bite, harder than necessary, then suck on the tender spot. All the while his hands worked their magic, pulling off Thor’s leather chest plate with admirable speed before meandering down to his belt. Thor groaned as Loki’s hand brushed tantalizingly over his bulging erection, but the damn tease managed to avoid touching it properly even as he pulled Thor’s pants down in a single swift movement. He trailed a hand down Thor’s muscled chest, stopping to pinch a nipple, before shoving him, hard, sending Thor flying across the room to land on the conveniently placed bed. Loki leapt after him and quickly straddled him, still very much fully clothed.

“Something about this does not seem particularly fair,” Thor commented, arching an eyebrow as he looked down at his own naked body, his thick, veined cock curving upwards toward his navel.

“Since when have you known me to play fair?” Loki smirked back at him, but obliged by shedding his own top half, revealing a pale expanse of hairless chest that almost seemed to glow under the artificial lights.

Something about the way he sat there, proud and upright astride him, set the blood boiling in Thor’s veins. Whether it was anger or lust, he couldn’t quite tell, but thunder was rumbling in his belly and lightning crackling beneath his skin. A primal urge surged within him as he reached up and gripped Loki’s hips, slim but hard as marble, and flipped their positions as though the other man were naught but a feather.

Loki looked up at him, his eyes hidden by shadow, and spoke, voice low and syrupy. “I know I did you wrong, brother. I know I hurt you. I deserve whatever punishment you deem fit to administer.”

Thor flipped him over again, so that Loki was on his elbows and knees beneath him, and practically tore the obnoxiously tight pants from his body. He ran his nails down the white skin of his back, leaving stark red lines in their wake, then gripped Loki’s hips tightly and bent his head down to sink his teeth into the soft flesh of his right ass cheek. Loki let out a shout of pain and surprise, arching his back like a cat as Thor sucked on the mark he’d left there, before making his way in toward the cleft. He worked his tongue between Loki’s cheeks, seeking out the tight hole hidden within. When the soft tip of his tongue found its mark, his tentative laps gradually turned into a more targeted assault as he worked his way into the clenched ring of muscle. Loki shivered at the hot, wet sensation that was at once both a foreign invasion his body clamored to be rid of, and a welcome pleasure he could lose himself in forever. Thor, for his part, made no attempt to swallow back his saliva, letting things get wet and messy, all the while while savoring the saltiness of Loki’s sweat across his taste buds.

Once he had Loki loose and lubricated and gasping into the into the sheets, Thor pulled back and swiped a hand across his beard. Taking his throbbing, eager cock in hand, he pressed the head against the pink hole before him. “I’m going to fuck you now, brother. Think you can take it?” Without even waiting for a response, he started pushing his hips forward.

Loki groaned as his ass was stretched beyond the point of comfort and into the realms of pain. “Of course I can - ah - take it. I can take whatever you’re giving.” Pushing himself up with his hands, he turned his head to try and get a glimpse of Thor’s face over his shoulder, but Thor placed one big hand in the small of his back and shoved him back down so his chest was pressed to the bed, ass still in the air like an offering to the gods. 

“We’ll see about that.” The next instant, Thor shoved his cock all the way in in one swift, merciless motion, and Loki felt like he was being rent apart. A burning fire coursed through his body, setting every nerve alight and silently screaming, even as an audible yell was torn from his lips. 

Not giving him even a second to adjust to the feeling, Thor pulled out almost all the way before slamming in again, his balls slapping against Loki’s hard enough to sting. He was consumed with the urge to claim the other man, defile him, stain him in his scent; to use him up so no one else would have him.

For a while, the only sound in the room was the dry slap of skin against skin, mingling with Thor’s grunts and Loki’s breathy moans. As Thor’s thrusts settled into a rhythm, the blazing pain Loki was experiencing gradually started to shift toward a raw, frayed kind of pleasure. Thor was filling him up, peeling away his layers from the inside out, exposing him to the world for the miserable, pathetic piece of trash he was; and he fucking deserved it, _needed_ it even. His own cock was aching and desperate, and he reached for it with one hand only to have it slapped away by Thor with a growl of, “Did I give you permission to touch yourself?”

Desperate for some kind of release, he started to grind his hips back, trying to match the pace, but Thor was having none of that either. With one hand digging hard into Loki’s hip bone, he used the other to grab hold of a bunch of his long, dark locks, forcing his head up into the air and his back to arch to a point where all his muscles screamed in protest.

If only Thor could see Loki’s face in that moment—eyes screwed shut, a trail of spittle glistening down his chin from one corner of his gaping mouth—as he rode him like an animal, then he would surely have cum right that instant; he was already close enough as it was. Instead, he continued steadily pounding his cock in as far as it would go, reveling in the delicious feeling of satisfaction every time he buried himself right up to the hilt in Loki’s tight passage. 

Eventually his thrusts started to become erratic, and he ground out between gritted teeth, “I’m going to cum in you now. Do you want that?” He gave Loki’s tender ass cheek a slap as he fucked him with animalistic ferocity. “Answer me!” he barked.

“Yes, give it to me, fill me up!” Loki didn’t care how desperate and pathetic he sounded in that moment; his entire being was focused on the building pressure fast approaching its breaking point within him. He grabbed hold of his own leaking cock and pumped his hand furiously up and down the length as he felt Thor twitching inside him, spurting his seed inside his ass like a geyser. It didn’t take long before he was cumming too, all over his own hand and the bed beneath him, releasing all his dirty, sinful longings in one pure, blissful moment. 

Thor rested his forehead against Loki’s sweat-sheened back as he caught his breath. After a few moments spent like that, he pulled out as gently as possible and watched the cloudy, white liquid trickle out and down the back of Loki’s thighs, proof of his domination. He swiped it away with his hand, making somewhat of an attempt to clean up his mess—it was the least he could do.

He flopped onto his back beside his brother and pulled him into his embrace, so that the smaller man was nestled snugly against his side. “Did I go too far?” he asked, running a hand through the dark locks of hair fanning across his shoulder.

Loki looked up at him bemusedly. “Don’t tell me you’re worried about me, dear brother? You know very well how much I can take.” He snuggled in closer. “And, in answer to your question; not nearly far enough.”

Thor snorted. “Any further and I fear I would have torn you in two.”

“You’re not _that_ big. Besides, you forget how resilient I am,” Loki chided him, although he couldn’t deny that the concern was genuinely touching.

Thor shifted slightly, settling himself into a comfortable sleeping position. “Well, I believe we may be on this ship for some time, so it’s good to know we have a reliable way to amuse ourselves.”

Loki smiled to himself as his eyes slid closed too. Maybe being stuck on this ship wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on Twitter, I'm @theirloveisso


End file.
